Tasogare no Honō
by NegaDot
Summary: Ace meets his childhood sweetheart, but she may just be keeping secrets. When Luffy and crew show up a few weeks later, things make a sharp turn. Will this redhead stand up to all consuming flames? - takes place shortly after MSI (story completed, chapters being processed).
1. Chapter 1

Tasogare no Hono, part 1

Ace stepped onto a street where bustling townspeople didn't even notice him. He looked around a bit to gain his bearings before proceeding inland. If the docks were busy, maybe the town would offer shops to resupply.

Ace: (speaking up) "Excuse me, what town is this?"

Fishmonger: (turning) "Eh? Oh! Hello there. This here is Rose Town."

Ace: (glancing down the road) "Rose Town, huh?"

Fishmonger: (setting down a basket) "Funny thing is there's no roses anymore."

Ace: (grinning) "Is that right?"

Fishmonger: (wiping his brow) "If you head into town, look for Ted's Tavern. You can get a good meal there."

Ace: (nodding) "Thanks."

Fishmonger: (waving him off) "You can ask the sailors there about your pose, too!"

Ace thanked the man once more and headed up the road.

Woman: (running over) "You idiot!"

Fishmonger: "What'd I do?"

Woman: (smacking him with his own hat) "That's a notorious pirate! You should've sent him on his way!"

Fishmonger: (scratching his head) "He looked all right to me."

Further into town, Ace found the tavern and went inside. Several people made sure to steer clear of him. You never knew what a pirate would do to a peaceful town. Down the street, two girls followed a young woman toward the docks with fresh produce in a basket.

Keiko: (catching up) "Niri-niichan! Wait up!"

Niri: (turning with a smile) "Well, hurry along! The mistress will dock my pay if we're late."

Keiko: "Aw, Mama's not that mean, is she?"

Cori: (wryly) "Yes, she is."

Keiko, the youngest, around seven, followed in tow of her older sister, Cori, about thirteen. Niri hied her wards along, but stopped dead when something caught her attention.

Man 1: (exiting the tavern) "Man, that could have been a close one."

Man 2: "No kidding! I'm not sticking around here to find out, either."

Niri: (interjecting) "Find out about what?"

Cori: "Oh, no you don't. If you go causing trouble again, we'll definitely be late!"

Keiko: "Don't talk to Niichan that way!"

Niri: (turning) "Hush, both of you."

Man 1: "Irazumi-chan! How are you today?"

Niri: "Just fine, thank you."

Man 2: "I see you've got followers again today."

Cori: (unamused) "We have names, you know."

Keiko peeked around her sister and stuck her tongue out.

Man 1: (pointing over his shoulder) "There's an infamous pirate in there. Best to avoid the place if I were you."

Niri: (interested) "Pirate? I wonder if it's anyone I know."

Man 2: (watching her approach the doors) "Now you've done it..."

Inside, Niri smiled to the barkeeper who nodded in Ace's direction. The help were in a rush to keep up with his food intake. She smiled to herself and handed her basket to Cori.

Niri: "You two stay here."

Cori: "Please don't."

Keiko: (cheering) "You tell that pirate off!"

Ace was busily munching away, unaware of the commotion he'd caused. Setting down another bowl, he let out a contented sigh. Niri sneaked in close behind him and winked at the girls. Keiko giggled and Cori cringed.

Ace: (handing his bowl to the waitress) "Thanks."

She nodded and hurried away.

Niri: (clearing her throat) "Portgas D. Ace! How dare you come into my town without saying hello?!"

Everyone in the bar stopped dead, even a few glasses shattered onto the floor in surprise. The barkeeper shook his head, convinced she'd finally lost it. The crowd awaited breathlessly as he sat up straight and grinned over his shoulder. Surely she was done for...

Ace: "Nobody talks to me like that..."

Cori: (shouting) "Get out of there, you moron!"

Niri stood her ground with her arms crossed over her chest and a smug smile to boot.

Ace: (turning with a smirk) "Except one."

Niri: (jumping into a hug) "Ace, it's been too long!"

Ace: (hugging back) "I'll say!"

Everyone let out a relieved sigh, but remained vigilant of the pair. Cori stood agape, her basket in the floor.

Keiko: (tugging her skirt) "You dropped Mama's produce!"

Niri giggled in glee as Ace stood up and spun her around. Once he set her down, she smiled whole-heartedly at him.

Niri: (punching his arm) "What are you doing out here?"

Ace: "Me? What about you?!"

Niri: (laughing) "Yeah, I've been out here a while now."

Ace: "How's your dad?"

Her smile faded, but she forced it back up.

Niri: "Don't know. Haven't asked since we buried him."

Ace: (in realization) "Oh...That's too bad. He was a good man."

Niri: (noticing all the intrigued faces) "Maybe we should talk outside."

Ace: (looking about) "Probably a good idea."

He flagged down the barkeeper and laid his money on the table. A contented nod and the bill was settled.

Niri: (taking his hand) "Come on, this way."

She lead him through the back, out into an alley. Cori gathered up their basket, muttering to herself, and led her sister back out front to go around.

Niri: (closing the door) "That's better."

Ace: (teasing) "Nice alley."

She stepped in close and tugged on the chord dangling from his hat.

Niri: "At least I can greet you properly now."

A smile crossed his face and they leaned into one another. Cori and Keiko rounded the corner just in time to stop them.

Cori: (pointing an accusing finger) "Aha! Stop right there, Mr. Pirate-Fiend!"

Niri slid her head into his shoulder, snickering.

Cori: (coming closer) "That's right...Hands where I can see 'em!"

Keiko: (giggling) "You sound just like Mama!"

Cori: (glaring) "Shut up."

Keiko stuck out her tongue and ran over to Niri who had already knelt down with open arms to receive her.

Niri: (lifting her up) "Keiko, this is an old friend of mine. His name is Ace."

Keiko: (shyly waving) "Hi; Nice to meet you."

Cori: (arming herself with a potato) "Keiko, get over here!"

Niri let her down and she ran to her sister, pulling her forward by the hand.

Keiko: "Come on, he's a nice pirate!"

Cori: (trying to get free) "No such thing."

Keiko: "But Niichan said so!"

She stopped abruptly in front of him as her little sister pushed from behind.

Cori: (wearily looking him over) "So...You're not going to kill and eat us?"

Ace: (laughing) "Eat you?!"

Niri chuckled, too, but covered her mouth in response to the seething glare.

Ace: (turning to Niri) "What kind of stories have you been telling these kids?"

Niri: (waving innocently) "Not me; Their mother."

Ace leaned down and put his hat on her head.

Ace: "I'm not going to kill or eat you."

Keiko: (excitedly running circles around them) "See? He's nice!"

Cori: (pushing the hat from her face) "I don't know...It could be a ploy to win our trust and kill us later."

Niri: (grabbing his hat back) "That's enough. You're almost as bad as your mother."

Keiko: (tugging his hand) "Yeah, Mama won't like you, either, but I like you!"

Ace: (replacing his hat upon his head) "Well, there's one, at least."

Niri: (kissing his cheek) "Two."

He smiled at her as Keiko insued with "Oooo"s and childish songs.

Cori: (sighing in defeat) "You know we're late, right?"

Niri: "...Crap."

Ace: (goadingly) "In trouble again, I see."

Niri: "Only when you're around."

Keiko: (trying to lift the basket) "Don't worry! We'll tell Mama you went home sick, right?"

Cori: (arguing with herself) "Sick...Right; Sick in the head."

Niri: "You shouldn't lie, Keiko-chan."

Cori: "Yeah, but it'll save your butt."

Niri smiled sheepishly as Cori gathered up their basket and led her sister back to the street, grumbling the whole way.

Ace: (watching them walk off) "Nice kids."

Niri: (sighing) "My boss's."

Ace: (looking over) "Someone bought the shop?"

Niri: (momentarily confused) "The shop?...Oh! No, nothing like that. I work at an inn up the road. The shop's kind of on a back burner right now."

Ace: (teasingly) "I hope your spelling got better, at least."

Niri: (glaring playfully) "I *can* spell. You just made me mad, remember?"

Ace: (glancing at his arm) "How could I forget?"

They stood quietly for a moment, letting the past flow over them.

Niri: (looking down the alley) "Well, I guess you're staying with me until your log pose resets. The mistress will have my head if I show up with you at the inn."

Ace: (gathering up his bag) "Sounds good. (following her back to the street) How long does it take?"

Niri: (smirking) "In a hurry?"

Ace: (shrugging) "Just curious."

Niri: "You've made quite a name for yourself the last few years."

Ace: (playing innocent) "Have I?"

They teased and laughed as they walked along the hill to Niri's home. It really had been some time. Last she'd seen him was years ago...He was just getting into Whitebeard's crew and couldn't stay to port too long. He was amazed that they'd even met on that island. It was pure luck it seemed...

In The Past...

The kingdom of Goa was enjoying another warm, spring day. A young Luffy and Ace fished in the river when their friend approached with wettened cheeks. Ace was about 15, as was Niri. Luffy didn't like it much, but the two had become something separate from the the group that used to play in the woods.

Ace: (turning) "Niri, what's wrong?"

Luffy: "What happened?"

Niri: (sniffling) "Dad says we have to move."

Luffy: (shrugging) "Moving's not so bad."

Niri: (shaking her head) "No, I mean move away."

Ace: "To another island?"

Niri: (nodding) "Uh-huh."

Ace looked down, trying to gather his thoughts.

Luffy: (matter-of-factly) "Nope."

Niri: (confused) "What?"

Luffy: "We won't let you. Will we, Ace?"

Ace: (sighing) "I wish it were that easy."

She sat between the two brothers with a slight thump.

Niri: "I don't wanna go, but I have to."

Luffy: "Why?"

Niri: "He wants to move the shop somewhere he'll make more money."

Luffy: "Is that all? We'll get everyone in town to get tattoos."

Niri: (laughing despite herself) "It's not that simple...He wants to go out to the Grand Line."

Luffy and Ace exchanged looks.

Ace: "The Grand Line?"

Luffy: "That's awesome! We'll all meet up there sometime!"

Niri: "Maybe."

Ace: (squeezing her hand) "It'll be all right, Niri-chan. I'm sure he means well."

Luffy: (glancing over) "You're okay with it?"

Ace: (snapping) "Of course not!"

Everyone paused at his outburst.

Ace: (calming down) "Luffy, not everything's going to be fun and games."

Luffy: (shrugging) "Live with no regrets, right?"

He smiled softly at his quoted words.

Luffy: (gazing into the river) "We'll all see each other again. I know it."

Niri: (hugging them both) "Yeah."

-  
Presently...

Niri unlocked her door and thrust it open.

Niri: (with a showy gesture) "Ta-dah! Home, sweet home."

Ace looked around at all the untouched things left over from her dad's shop.

Ace: (setting down his bag) "Nice place. Kinda big for one person, isn't it?"

Niri: (shutting the door) "One day, the first floor will be my own parlor and I'll live upstairs."

Ace: (peering up the steps) "Is it nice upstairs?"

Niri: "Go look around if you want. Otherwise, you'll find out later."

Ace: (coyly) "Really?"

Niri: (smirking) "Don't jump the gun, there."

Ace: (innocently waving) "I was kidding."

Niri: (not buying it) "Uh-huh."

She showed him around her home and explained how she planned to set everything up once she'd saved the money. The afternoon passed quickly and it was dinner time before they knew it. She threw together a simple stew; It would have to do.

Niri: (handing him some bread) "It's not nearly enough to fill you up, but it's all I've got. (winking) Deal with it."

Ace: (stirring the pot) "I'm not complaining."

Niri: (teasing) "At least I don't have to feed you and Luffy; I'd have nothing left."

Ace: (taking a seat) "No kidding."

Niri: (turning) "How is Luffy?"

Ace: "Pretty good. I saw him in Alabasta a while back. He's got a good crew going."

Niri: (seating herself) "That's good."

Ace noticed both of their wanted posters on the back wall as they ate, but said nothing. After more talk of the old days, they headed upstairs to their separate rooms.

Niri: (opening a door) "You'll be in here. I'm just across the hall if you need anything."

Ace: (tossing his bag on the bed) "Thanks for letting me stay."

Niri: (teasing) "Some one's gotta put up with you."

Ace: (wryly) "Thanks."

Niri: (stepping closer) "Well, put you up, I mean."

She smiled softly as they searched each other's eyes. She pressed herself against him in a tight embrace. It felt so good being in his arms again...  
She slipped out the door with a grin and closed it behind her. Pausing outside the door, she smiled to herself before the memories overtook her mind. With a subtle sigh, she dragged herself to bed and tried not to dwell on the past. It would be a long night.

A few years ago...

It was raining when Whitebeard's ship landed to port. Ace had agreed to take Whitebeard's name upon his back and a fellow crew member told him of a shop on the pier. Not everyone would serve pirates, but he insisted this guy was all right. Ace was around 18 now, and he was looking forward to his new life.

Crewman: (patting his shoulder) "All right, Rookie. You've got two days before we set out again. (handing him some cash) Go have some fun."

Ace followed the directions to the parlor carefully as men and women mingled at the docks, trading, stocking, and having a good time. It was late, but there was still a fire going inside, so he pushed open the door and went in where it was warm.

Ace: (setting his hat by the fire to dry) "Hello? Anybody home?"

Girl: (shouting from the back) "Be with you in a minute!"

He leaned against the wall near the flames while he waited. There were a lot of familiar tools around the place; It reminded him of days gone by. Hearing someone come into the room, he darted his gaze when as a glass shattered.

Girl: (in disbelief) "Ace?!"

Ace: (trying to focus in the dim light) "...Niri?"

She bowled him over with an elated, "Eeeee!". He laughed as he caught her and held her tight.

Ace: "What are you doing here?!"

Niri: "I live here. What are you doing here?"

Ace: "I joined Whitebeard's crew and - "

Man: (bursting in) "Niri, I heard screaming! Are you all right?! (glimpsing his guest) Well, I'll be..."

Ace laughed nervously as he was caught in the floor with his old friend on top of him. Niri blushed and quickly got up.

Man: (helping him up) "It's been a long time, my boy!"

Ace: "Jojo-san, I knew you moved to the Grand Line, but I never really expected to find you here of all places."

Jojo: (laughing) "Yeah, but the money's good. A little more saving and I can get a nice house for Niri-chan to live in."

Ace: (shaking hands) "It's good to see you again."

Jojo: (goadingly) "So, are you here for some ink or you just like popping into dimly lit rooms with young ladies in them?"

Ace: (grinning nervously) "Ink, sir."

Jojo: (patting him on the back) "Well, all right, then! What can I do ya for?"

Ace explained what he wanted and Niri watched closely as her father worked. Ace just barely winced now and then. She laid a warm hand on his leg while assisting her dad.

Jojo: (wiping off some blood) "You should let this heal before we shade it in."

Ace: (shaking his head) "No time for that; It's gotta be now."

Jojo: (grinning) "Big man, now, eh? All right, but you'll be sorry for it tomorrow. (handing the rags to Niri) Let me go get some more pigment."

He shuffled from the room and Niri sat in the floor close to her friend.

Niri: (taunting) "You'll be sorry..."

Ace: (passing it off) "This is nothing."

Niri: (poking a fresh spot) "Is that right?"

She laughed as his eye twitched, but apologized.

Niri: "I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist."

Ace: (mussing her hair) "It's all right...I probably deserved it."

Niri: (resting her chin upon his knee) "Do you?"

Jojo came back just in time to ruin the moment. He worked carefully and offered Ace some ale to ease the pain. Once he'd finished, he took only half payment, insisting on a 'family discount'. After some talk, he passed out by the fire.

Niri: (finishing his bandages) "This will itch pretty badly in a few days."

Ace: "Probably."

It remained silent for a few minutes as she pulled over a stool to sit beside him. She started tracing the letters on his arm with her finger.

Niri: "I screwed you up pretty bad, huh?"

They both looked over as Jojo shifted, mumbling in his sleep about being too young to screw.

Niri: (deeply blushing) "Just pretend you didn't hear that."

Ace: (shying his gaze) "Deal."

-  
Presently...

Ace woke as the sun crossed his pillow. Looking over, he noticed someone else lying on his arm. Rolling over, he wrapped his free arm over the familiar form.

Ace: (teasing) "Did you get lonely?"

Niri: (grinning to herself) "Maybe."

Shifting slightly, he pressed her close to himself. It had been years since he had been able to hold her like this and he wasn't about to let go. Enjoying his embrace, she sighed a contented hum. They stayed that way for some time, allowing memories to dance across their minds.

In the past...

Dadan looked up from her work at a knock on the door.

Dadan: "Luffy, get the door"

Luffy: (getting up) "Okay."

After seeing who it was, he sniggered.

Luffy: (turning) "I think it's for you."

Dadan: (setting aside her papers) "Well, who is it?"

Luffy opened the door wide and Dadan let out a sigh. Jojo was standing with an unamused expression and a guilt-ridden, thirteen year-old Ace next to him.

Jojo: (crossing his arms) "Dadan, can we talk?"

Luffy: (whispering) "What'd you do?"

Ace: (glaring down passed his reddened cheeks) "Shut up."

Dadan got up and started out the door.

Dadan: (turning) "Luffy, stay inside."

She nodded to her cohorts, who tried to look busy.

Luffy: (grumbling) "I always miss the good stuff."

Luffy sat bored for several minutes before Ace quietly came back in.

Dadan: (watching him go in) "We'll talk more about this when Garp gets back."

The door closed and Ace trudged over to the window. Plopping into his seat, he set his head in his hands. He was so dead when Garp got home.

Luffy: (leaning against the sill) "That bad, huh?"

Ace: (not moving) "I don't wanna talk about it."

Luffy: (tauntingly) "Come on, what'd you do?"

Ace looked up just enough to glare at his little brother with one eye.

Luffy: (shrugging it off) "Well, if we're gonna be pirates, we'd gotta be used to breaking rules."

Ace: "I am... (sighing) I'm just not used to getting caught."

Luffy snickered at the response. The door creaked open and Dadan came back inside.

Dadan: "You boys had better stay away from Jojo's place for a few days, all right?"

Ace silently nodded, not wanting to make eye contact.

Luffy: (protesting) "Why? Niri will get lonely."

Dadan: (resuming her seat) "Perhaps, but she's grounded, so don't worry about it."

Luffy gazed back to Ace, getting a hunch of what had happened. It would be a while before he could live that one down.

-  
Presently...

Niri rolled over and snuggled against Ace's chest.

Ace: (with slight hope) "Does this mean you forgive me?"

Niri: (flatly) "Not a chance."

Ace: (grinning) "Can't blame me for asking."

Niri: (pulling back) "You've burned me before, Mr. Fire-Fist. I've got my eye on you."

Ace sighed in defeat, but held her near just the same. There was no point in arguing about it.

A few years ago...

Ace and Niri sat on the pier, watching the sea. One of his crew mates happened to pass by. He took a few steps back when he saw who it was.

Crewman: (peeking over Ace's shoulder) "Well, well. What's this then?"

Ace: (turning) "This is an old friend of mine."

Crewman: (eying their intertwined hands) "Friend, eh?"

Niri blushed and folded her hands in her lap.

Ace: (laughing it off) "Don't give her a hard time, Mo. I haven't seen her in years."

Mo: "Is that right? (nodding toward her) Nice to meet you."

Niri: (extending her hand) "You, too. My name's Niri."

Mo: (taking her hand) "So, you're the infamous Niri, hmm? (kissing her hand) It is an honor."

She smiled politely as she withdrew her hand.

Niri: (glancing at Ace) "Infamous?"

Ace laughed nervously, trying to pass it off.

Mo: (winking) "Did you really beat the crap out him when you were kids?"

She sat mildly agape for a moment.

Niri: (beaming) "Sure did!"

Mo: (laughing) "That'll teach him to peep, eh?"

She crossed her arms and playfully glared at him.

Niri: "You would think..."

Mo: (interested) "Oh?"

Ace: (interjecting) "Well, it was nice chatting, but isn't it time for you to get back to the ship?"

Mo: "All right, I get the hint. (waving as he left) Have fun, you two!"

She snickered suddenly and he looked over in confusion.

Ace: "What?"

Niri: (chuckling) "I can't believe you told him that story."

They both laughed about the whole thing as they headed back to the parlor. The evening passed pleasantly, as it often does in good company. Dinner was quite the scene amongst the trio.

Jojo: (laughing heartily) "You really told him that story?!"

Ace: (grinning innocently) "Not much else to do, but talk when you're out at sea for a few weeks."

Jojo: "Too true!"

Niri chuckled as they teased one another.

Jojo: (cutting his meat) "Just make sure that if you cause trouble this time around to leave me a grand kid or something."

Ace nearly choked on his rum.

Niri: (her eyes wide) "Dad!"

Jojo: (laughing) "What? I'm not getting any younger!"

He pat Ace hard on the back as he laughed. Ace laughed it off, too, as he wiped his face. Jojo always was quite the character.

Later that night, Ace stirred to a soft knock on the door.

Ace: (hazily) "Come in."

Niri squeezed through the barely opened door and shut it behind her, quickly making her way to the blankets.

Niri: (snuggling in next to him) "Cold!"

Ace: (grinning) "I'll keep you warm."

Niri: (teasing) "Don't burn the place down."

Without warning, she squeezed up against him and settled in.

Ace: (taunting) "Comfy?"

Niri: (softly sighing) "Yep."

He held her close all night, knowing he wouldn't soon get the chance again.

-  
Presently...

It was turning to late-morning when Niri stirred again.

Niri: (stretching) "Okay, time to get up."

Ace: (sheepishly) "Do we have to?"

She paused and decided to go with it. Flicking her hair over her shoulder, she took on an alluring pose.

Niri: (leaning toward him) "You had something else in mind?"

He cocked an eyebrow and grinned coyly.

Ace: (sitting up) "Now that's just mean."

She laughed, but hugged him.

Niri: "I love messing with you."

Ace: (glancing over) "Hadn't noticed."

Her expression shifted to intrigue at a soft sound.

Niri: "Is that the front door?"

Ace shrugged and she hurried downstairs. Pulling on her robe, she cracked the door open.

Niri: (squinting into the sun) "Cori?"

Cori: (looking her over) "You're just now getting up?"

Niri: (teasing) "I'm home sick, remember?"

Cori: "No, you're not. Mama needs you for a few hours to help change all the bedding."

Niri: (thinking) "I guess that is today."

Cori: (peeking around her) "Is that pirate in there, too?"

Niri: "Yes, he is, and his name is Ace."

Cori: (suspiciously) "You didn't sleep with him, did you?"

Niri: (eyes wide) "Cori! You're thirteen! Don't ask such questions!"

Cori: (sighing) "You did..."

Niri: (stepping onto the porch) "No, I did not, and if I hear you saying such things again, I'll have your mother wash your mouth out with soap."

Cori: (begrudgingly) "Sorry...You know I don't like pirates. I don't trust them, either."

Niri: "That's just because you haven't spent time with any good ones yet."

Cori: (changing the subject) "Are you coming or not?"

Niri: "Yes, I'll be down in about an hour."

Ace watched from the stairs as she left.

Ace: (leaning on the railing) "She really doesn't like me, does she?"

Niri: (closing the door) "She doesn't really *like* anyone."

Ace: (grinning) "At least it's not personal."

Niri headed into the kitchen and set a teapot on the stove.

Niri: "I don't know why she talks that way, either."

Ace: (hugging her from behind) "Maybe she's jealous?"

Niri: (chuckling) "I doubt that."

Niri took the back roads to the inn as she was being followed.

Niri: (over her shoulder) "You didn't have to come, you know."

Ace: "What else do I have to do?"

Niri: "All right, but if my boss kills you, it's not my fault."

They approached the back of the building where a stout woman was out hanging linens. Keiko came skipping over to greet them.

Keiko: "Yay! Niri-niichan's here!"

Woman: (peering around the laundry) "It's about time! (espying her guest) "Who's this?"

Niri: (handing him a shirt) "Put this on. It'll hide your back."

He did as instructed without question. He already knew why.

Niri: (grabbing a basket) "Utagai-san, this is a friend of mine. He's visiting for a few days."

Utagai: (looking him over) "Looks like he's got a strong back. He can help Shinrai with the firewood."

A portly man with a graying beard stepped from the porch.

Shinrai: "Did someone say 'help'?"

Niri: (smiling at his approach) "Shinrai-san, this is Ace. He's an old friend of mine."

Shinrai: (shaking his hand) "Any friend of Niri-chan's is always welcome."

Utagai: (loudly mumbling) "So long as they're not weirdos."

Shinrai: (laughing it off) "Now, now. That's no way to greet someone, dear."

She put her hands on her hips and glared.

Ace: "Well, it's nice to meet you both. How can I help?"

Shinrai: "Any good with an ax?"

Ace: "You could say that."

Shinrai: (gruffly patting his arm) "Then you've come to the right place, my boy!"

Niri smiled over her shoulder with a look that said, 'Thank you', as she followed after the inn's mistress.

Shinrai: (espying his log pose) "Oh, so you're a sailor, then?"

Ace: "Just passing through."

Shinrai: (handing him some wood) "Well, it's good that a nice lad like yourself can travel without being overrun by pirates."

Ace: (trying to keep a straight face) "Yeah."

Upstairs, Cori and Niri made the beds. Niri hadn't said much since she came and Cori figured she was still mad.

Cori: (replacing a pillow) "I didn't mean it, you know."

Niri: (glancing up) "Mean what?"

Cori: "What I said this morning."

Niri: (shrugging it off) "You already apologized."

Cori: "...I can't believe you brought him here."

Niri: (laughing) "Yeah, your mother will kill me if she figures out who he is."

Utagai: (entering the room) "Who?"

Niri: (smiling innocently) "Nobody."

Cori smirked, but kept her mouth shut.

Utagai: "You've known that young man long, have you?"

Niri: (folding sheets) "Since we were kids."

Utagai: "Well, a helping hand is always welcome. At least he's not one of those rogues you go on about."

Niri: (nervously) "Of course not."

The day passed as slowly as it was boring. When the sun began to set, Niri came outside to find Ace and Shinrai enjoying some rum.

Niri: (sitting on the porch railing) "Where's mine?"

Shinrai: (teasing) "I think your friend, here, drank yours."

Niri: (dryly) "That's a surprise."

Ace grinned coyly as he finished his mug. Utagai came out with Keiko in tow.

Utagai: "All right, that's enough lounging about."

Shinrai: (sheepishly) "It's been a hard day's work, dear. Just one more mug?"

She squinted, but gave in.

Utagai: "All right, but if you pass out, I'm letting the mosquitoes eat you."

She turned and went inside without another word. Keiko smiled widely at Ace and skipped in after her mother.

Shinrai: "Seems my youngest has taken a shining to you, Lad."

Niri: (teasing) "He is a loveable rogue."

Shinrai: (sitting back) "Aye, but if the misses finds out, she'll have both our heads."

Ace: (glancing over) "You knew?"

Shinrai: (laughing) "I may be getting on in my years, but I'm not daft, Boy."

Cori: (leaning on the door frame) "I won't say anything...for a small raise in my allowance."

Niri: (chiding) "Cori-chan..."

Shinrai: "Ever the shrewd business woman, just like her mother. (nodding to her) I'll get ya something nice next time I go to market, hmm?"

Cori: "All right. (approaching Ace) Hey."

Ace: (looking up) "Yes?"

Cori: (crossing her arms) "I still don't like you."

Niri: "Cori!"

Cori: (despite herself) "...But you make Niri happy, so I guess you're okay."

Ace: (grinning) "Thanks."

She stopped herself at a half-smile and resumed her usual grim expression before going back into the inn.

Niri: (impressed) "Wow. That was pretty close to a smile, there."

Shinrai: (rising from his seat) "She's a fussy one, but she'll come around. (patting Ace's shoulder) Thanks for the help, young man. Take care of our Niri-chan."

Guzzling the contents of his mug, he staggered inside.

Niri: (sliding down from the railing) "Ready to go home?"

Ace: (teasingly) "And you said they'd kill me."

She snickered as they left. Shinrai smiled to himself as he watched through the window.

Utagai: "What are you grinning about, over there?"

Shinrai: "Nothing, dear."

Niri led Ace down a different road than they had taken earlier in the day.

Ace: (looking around) "Where are we going?"

Niri: "The baths...You reek."

Ace: (laughing) "Thanks."

Niri: (nudging his arm) "Consider it my treat."

Ace: (coyly) "What kind of treat?"

Niri: (playfully shoving him away) "Shut up!"

Each took their time enjoying a hot soak. A few men stayed weary of Ace on their side of the spa, but he didn't seem to be up to anything, so they eventually relaxed. He emerged from the changing rooms to find Niri waiting, braiding her hair.

Niri: "I was starting to wonder if you drowned."

Ace: "Just wanted to see how long you'd sit there."

She paused, her braiding only two-thirds complete and glared at him.

Niri: "Very funny."

Ace: (goadingly) "Is it?"

She got up and stared him in the eye.

Niri: "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were asking for trouble."

Ace: (playing innocent) "Who? Me?"

Niri: (turning away) "We'll see about that."

She stopped a mere two steps away from him as he gently grabbed her braid.

Ace: "Where do you think you're going?"

Niri: (tugging her hair loose) "Home. You can follow me if you want; I have a soft spot for lost strays."

They shared a complex look and headed out.

A few years ago...

It was late, but Ace couldn't sleep. He'd be leaving the next day and there was no telling when he could see his childhood sweetheart again. He stood silently outside her door, debating whether or not to go in, when the door opened.

Niri: (quietly) "Are you going to stand there all night or are you coming in?"

He grinned as she led him through the door by the hand. Having closed the door, she turned to find him surprisingly close. She leaned against the door frame with a coy smile.

Niri: (teasingly) "Can I help you?"

Smiling, he pulled her into a warm embrace. He held her silently for a what seemed like minutes before they snuggled into the blankets. She laid against his chest, softly stroking his face.

Ace: (grasping her hand) "Niri..."

She looked up and saw his pleading eyes. Sitting up, she crawled onto his lap. He closely monitored her every move. Things were getting interesting. Leaning in close, their lips met in sweet surrender. He pulled her closer and she didn't resist.

Ace: (looking into her eyes) "You know we have time later."

Niri: (coyly) "Than why did you come to my room?"

He grinned sheepishly, with no apparent answer. Hands wandered and breathing got harder.

Ace: (pausing) "You sure about this?"

Niri: (teasing) "Are you?"

He tensed and melted all at the same time as she kissed down his stomach. Shadows danced wildly in the moonlight until they both fell fast asleep in each other's arms.  
Sunrise set rays of light into the room and Ace stirred at a voice. Tracing the sound, he figured out someone was shouting from the street.

Mo: "Ace! Get up, already!"

Ace: (peering down into the alley) "What time is it?"

Mo: "About time to go! You'd better hurry!"

He looked over, wondering how to say goodbye.

Ace: "I'll be down soon. Don't leave without me."

Mo: "Wouldn't dream of it!"

Niri awoke with a dreamy expression.

Ace: (sitting on the edge of the bed) "Hey."

Niri: (grinning) "Good morning."

Ace looked toward the window, having heard another shout to get a move on. Sitting up, she kissed him softly.

Niri: "You'd better go."

Ace: (taking her hand) "Come with me."

Niri: "You know I can't. Dad needs me."

Ace: (pleading) "So do I."

She leaned into his arms, trying to rationalize her thoughts.

Niri: "I told you before, I wouldn't be responsible for holding you back."

Ace: "I know."

He held her tight with a whispered, "I love you", got dressed and left. She saw him off with a smile, but slowly started crying after the door had closed. Why did fate always seem so cruel?

- 


	2. Chapter 2

Tasogare no Hono, part 2

Ace had treated Niri to dinner in town and they were just making their way home.

Niri: "I haven't eaten like that in years."

Ace: "Glad you had your fill."

She grinned with a knowing look.

Niri: "You wouldn't be up to something, would you?"

Ace: "Can't I treat an old friend to a meal?"

She let it go as they went inside. The evening passed calmly by the fire. They laughed about the old days and wondered about the future. She laid with her back against his chest, his arms around her. She pretended not to notice a 'stray' hand here and there.

Niri: "Ace?"

Ace: "Hmm?"

Niri: "What's it like out there? You know, in the real world, out at sea."

Ace: (teasingly) "Salty."

She turned and glared playfully.

Niri: "You know what I mean."

Ace: (sighing) "It depends on where you go and who you're with. Things seemed peaceful amongst my nakama, but that proved wrong...The islands are usually nice, sometimes rough... and the marines never leave you alone."

Niri: (giggling) "What you do if I was a marine?"

Ace: (cocking an eyebrow) "Would you arrest me?"

Niri: (taunting) "I didn't know you were into that sort of thing."

He smirked in response as they both sat up.

Ace: "You wouldn't have the heart."

It was the wrong choice of words. Each knew the other's heart intimately and they way they last parted still stung.

Niri: (shaking it off) "You're right. (forcing a grin) I wouldn't."

Ace: "I guess I really do owe you an apology..."

Niri: (shying her gaze) "For what?"

With a soft sigh, he slid to the floor. Taking her hand, he smiled with his eyes as genuinely as he could.

Ace: "Niri-chan..."

Niri: "What? Now you're going to get all soppy? (teasing) What will the other pirates think?"

Ace: "They're not here."

She crossed one leg over the other and held his smile.

Niri: "I suppose that's true...(coyly) Besides, a lady never kisses and tells."

Taking that as his cue, he kissed the back of her hand. She smiled and stroked his face.

Ace: "Does that mean you'll forgive me, after all?"

Niri: "Maybe with a bit more persuasion."

He grasped her ankle, softly kissing up her leg. She tensed as he passed her knee, knowing he wouldn't stop. She trembled as his lips met the rest of her body. Once he'd gotten to her stomach, he glanced up, the firelight reflected in his eyes. She mirrored his amorous gaze invitingly. Slowly rising from the floor, he pressed into her. She nuzzled against him, responding to his touch.

Niri: "Ace..."

Their eyes met once more and everything there was to say passed between them silently. With a tender smile, bliss was granted. The night would pass in passion instead of rest as they slowly made their way upstairs. Sweet surrender belonged to them once again and neither wanted to acknowledge that it would ever end.

They spent the next three days inseperable, but all good things must come to an end, and one night, it did.

It was dark and pouring outside, but that wasn't what had woken Niri. Something was wrong. She finally wrapped her robe about her and crossed the hall. The room was empty. Part of her wanted to call out, but she knew it was useless. Ace was gone. Cursing under her breath, she rushed downstairs while dressing. Opening the door, she glared out into the gloom. With a deep breath, she took off into the storm. Every part of her mind told her to turn back, but her body wouldn't listen.  
Once she reached the docks, she darted into the warehouse.

Niri: "Ace?! Where are you?!"

She ran frantically toward the far end that led to the water, but something made her stop. Turning, she found him standing with an apologetic smile, his bag across his shoulder.

Ace: "You'll wake the whole town if you keep shouting like that."

She was livid. She wanted to hit him, to scream, anything...but in the end, all she could do was rush into his arms.

Niri: (holding him tight) "Did you really think it'd be easier this way?"

Ace fought for a reasonable explanation, but all that came out was, "I'm sorry", as he returned the embrace. She chuckled despite herself.

Niri: "You really are an idiot."

Ace: (sighing) "I know."

Stepping back, she looked into his eyes. Everything she'd wanted to say slipped from her mind.

Niri: "I guess this it then."

Ace: "You know I'd - ...but -..."

Niri: "I know...I still think you should forget about Teach, though. Something's not right."

Ace: "I have to go after him. It's my duty."

She shied her gaze, trying to contain her swirling emotions.

Ace: (reaching out) "Niri..."

She shooed his hands and took a few paces away. Her arms were crossed and Ace knew he'd messed up.

Ace: "Niri, I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Niri: (across her shoulder) "And you wanted to leave in the middle of the night during a storm instead of the calm morning because it was too hard to say 'goodbye', right?"

Stepping up behind her, he wrapped his arms about her waist.

Ace: "You always could read me like a book."

Niri: "And what if you drowned out there?"

Ace: "It'd serve me right for being stupid."

She slightly grinned and turned to face him. She gently touched the sides of his face in silence. Her smile soon faded.

Niri: (eyes watering) "Why is it you leave every time you love me?"

This time, it was Ace's turn to withdraw. Clenching his eyes, he shied his face from her hands.

Ace: (quietly) "You always ask the hard questions, don't you?"

To his surprise, she made no response. When he finally returned his gaze, her meak smile was waiting. They both knew this was inevitable, but neither ever wanted to admit it.

Niri: "Please be careful."

With a slight grin of relief, he pulled her into a loving kiss. Once parted, he softly stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Ace: "I will."

Niri: (trying to lighten things) "It'll be a mess if I have to come out there after you...Whitebeard will never hear the end of it."

He sniggered as he stepped back.

Ace: "Take care."

With one last look, he faded into the gloom that led down to the sea. She stood silent, her cheeks moist. She clutched a small piece of paper in her hand. He'd slild it into her palm as they parted. She didn't have to ask; She knew exactly what it was, and she was glad to have it.

Niri: "Goodbye..."

Weeks later, Luffy leaned over the railing, taking in the sights of the approaching town.

Usopp: "I wonder if they have any good gadget shops."

Luffy: "Or meat!"

Sanji: "Of course they'll have meat."

Chopper: "What if they're vegetarians?"

Luffy: (turning) "What's that?"

Usopp: "It means they don't eat meat."

Luffy: (aghast) "Don't eat meat?!"

Sanji: (taking a drag) "Some people don't believe in it."

Luffy: "That's okay. I'll eat their share."

Usopp: (laughing) "There's a surprise."

Nami strolled over, a blank scroll in her hand.

Sanji: "Nami-san!"

Luffy: "Can't you draw later? I wanna explore!"

Nami: "What're you talking about? This is too small to make a chart. I wanna see if they have the same grade paper in town."

Luffy: "Oh...I guess that's okay."

After while, it was decided who would disembark and who would stay aboard. Nami, Luffy, and Sanji headed out one way, Usopp and Chopper another.

Robin: (smiling) "I guess it's just us."

Zoro: (sitting up) "Huh? Did we land?"

Luffy's trio strolled down the street along a tall wall. Sanji carried Nami's bags while she tallied their spending in her head.

Luffy: "I wonder what this wall's here for."

Sanji: "Probably to keep riff raff like us out."

Luffy: (laughing) "Riff raff...That's great."

Nami: "Not everyone likes pirates, you know."

Voice: (over the wall) "Pirates?!"

Voice 2: (over the wall) "Shh!"

Voice: "I'm not scared! Niichan will protect us!"

They glanced over, wondering who it was. There was a small gate ahead.

Luffy: (espying the gate) "Let's go say hi!"

Nami: (grabbing his collar) "Luffy! It's pretty obvious they don't want to meet us."

Voice: "Here they come!"

Voice 2: (wryly) "Great."

Voice: "Get 'em, Niichan!"

Luffy shook loose, and peeked through the gate just in time to have someone floor him. The voice ran forward in excitement.

Keiko: "Get him!"

Cori: (sighing) "Again?"

Niri: (twisting his arm) "You give?!"

Luffy froze. He knew exactly who was pinning him down. Grinning to himself, he flipped over and sent her flying.

Luffy: "Never!"

Keiko ran behind Cori, frightened.

Keiko: "Niichan! Are you okay?!"

Niri smirked and flew at him again. Nami and Sanji stood by with no idea what was going on.

Niri: (mid-tackle) "Say uncle! (giving noogies) You know you wanna!"

Luffy: (struggling to break free) "Not the noogies!"

She laughed as she held him tight around the neck. After while, Nami stepped closer.

Nami: "...Um?"

Luffy: (squirming) "All right! All right! Uncle!"

Niri: (releasing him) "Ha! I knew you wanted to say it."

He smiled as he looked up, rubbing his head.

Niri: (offering a hand) "Get out of the dirt, Kid. You're a mess."

Luffy: (accepting her help) "It's your fault."

She smiled wide with a victory symbol upon her hand. Keiko cheered while Cori hung her head in defeat.

Sanji: "You two know each other?"

They looked at each other with scheming smiles.

Luffy: (jumping into a hug) "Niri!"

Niri: (doing the same) "Luffy!"

They laughed at the blank expressions around them.

Cori: (dryly) "Another friend of yours?"

Keiko: (jumping about) "I told you Niichan would win! She can take down any ol' pirate!"

Niri: (laughing) "Don't give me too much credit, Keiko-chan. It's just my kid brother."

Nami and Sanji: "Brother?!"

Luffy: (picking up his hat) "Yeah; This is Niri."

Nami: "How many siblings do you have?!"

Luffy: (grinning) "Just two."

Sanji: (eying her) "She doesn't look anything like you."

Niri: "Oh, I adopted him."

Sanji: "Adopted?"

Niri: "Sure! Luffy, Ace, and I go waaayyyy back."

Sanji: "So, you're not really his sister?"

Niri: (waving it off) "Details."

Cori: (cocking an eyebrow) "You're not taking this one home, too, are you?"

Niri: (grinning evilly) "I hear your mother just made up a fresh batch of soap, Cori-chan."

Cori: (sighing) "Shutting up."

Nami: "What do you mean 'too'?"

Keiko: (dancing around them) "A nice pirate named Ace was here!"

Luffy: "Ace was here?! When?!"

Niri: (chuckling) "A few weeks ago."

Luffy: (snapping his fingers) "Just missed him."

Niri: "He said he saw you in Alabasta. (coyly) You wouldn't have been involved in that big riot, would you?"

Luffy: (innocently) "Nope."

Niri: "Uh huh..."

Luffy: "But I had help!"

Niri: (offering a hand) "You guys must be Luffy's nakama. Ace said he had a good crew going."

Nami: (accepting the gesture) "Nice to meet you. I'm Nami and this is Sanji."

Sanji: "It makes sense you're not his real sister. You're too pretty."

Niri: (playfully punching him) "Charmer!"

She 'accidentally' punched too hard and he fell over.

Niri: (grinning coyly) "You looked like you wanted to anyway."

Nami: (smiling) "Thanks."

Keiko: "Two for one! Niichan's on fire today!"

Sanji: "I'm okay."

He got up and dusted himself off. They laughed off the situation.

Niri: "What are you doing here?"

Luffy: "Passing through. We're on way to finding One Piece."

Keiko: (eyes shining) "One Piece?! Really?! (clasping her hands) How romantic!"

Cori: (unamused) "What do you know about romance? You're seven."

Niri: "Don't mind Cori. She's a real barrel of laughs."

Luffy laughed at the look she gave Niri.

Nami: "Luffy, why don't we go on ahead."

Sanji: "Yeah, you can catch up with your sister."

Luffy: "All right. Sanji, make something good tonight! We're having company."

Sanji: (smirking) "Don't I always?"

Niri: "Ooo, pirate cuisine. I feel spoiled."

Luffy: "You're gonna love our ship!"

Nami and Sanji waved as they walked off. Cori stood with a slight eye twitch, trying to ignore her sister's enthusiasm.

Keiko: "Are you a nice pirate like your brother?"

Luffy: "Sure am!"

Cori: (scoffing) "Why me?"

Keiko: (tugging his arm) "Are you a captain?"

Luffy: "Of course I am!"

Niri: (laughing) "She doesn't know these things."

Cori: "Just great. Why do you insist on fraternizing with these rogues?"

Keiko: (snickering) "You sound like Mama again."

Niri: (smiling) "But they're loveable rogues!"

Luffy: (glancing over) "Fraternizing?"

Niri: "Don't worry. She didn't like Ace, either."

Keiko: (giggling) "Cori doesn't like anybody! Nu-uh!"

Cori: (tossing her hands in the air) "That's it! I'm going home!"

She stormed off, muttering to herself.

Keiko: "Ane-san! Wait for me! (turning) Nice to meet you, Mr. Pirate."

She smiled one last time before chasing after her sibling.

Luffy: (teasing) "Fraternizing, huh? Did something happen?"

Niri: (playfully smacking him) "Shut up! Tell me about your travels."

Luffy: "If I shut up, I can't talk."

She sent him a half-hearted glare.

Luffy: "Just wondering if Ace owned up yet. That's all."

Niri: "Like you care about any of that."

He sniggered knowingly, but let it go. She listened to his stories as they walked toward the pier.

Back on the Merry, the crew was intrigued by their new find.

Chopper: "Luffy has a sister?!"

Zoro: "Hmm... (picturing Luffy in a dress) ..Ugh.."

Usopp: (laughing) "Maybe she looks more like Ace."

Zoro: (shaking the images from his head) "Whatever."

Sanji: "She's not really his sister, Stupid."

Nami: "They're biologically unrelated, but since when does that mean anything?"

Robin: (grinning) "I'd like to meet her."

Sanji: "You'll get your chance tonight."

Usopp: "Huh?"

Nami: "He's bringing her on board for dinner."

Chopper: "I can't wait!"

Usopp: "This oughta be fun."

Zoro: "I wonder what kind of stories they'll tell..."

Robin: "I'm sure Luffy's past is full of interesting things."

In the past...

Ace and Luffy trekked through the woods. A shout made them stop.

Ace: "That sounded like someone's in trouble."

Luffy: "Who'd be way out here?"

A loud sound came from the same source and they ran toward it.

Luffy: (peeking) "Who's that?"

A young girl stood over a tiger, blood on her face.

Ace: (hopping down) "Are you okay?"

Girl: (turning) "I didn't know anyone else lived out here...You boys hungry?

Ace and Luffy shared a glance and grinned.

Luffy: (extending a muddy hand) "Hi, I'm Luffy."

Girl: (shaking hands) "Niri."

Ace looked her over carefully. It had been a few years since Sabo had passed, but he wasn't entirely ready to let someone new in the group.

Ace: (looking over the beast) "You did this yourself?"

She held up a dented frying pan with a sheepish grin.

Ace: (poking the tiger with a pipe) "Not bad."

Niri: "Is he always so friendly?"

Luffy: "Pretty much."

Ace: "What are you two mumbling about over there?!"

Niri: "I was trying to guess your name."

Ace: (slowly striding over) "And what did you come up with?"

Ignoring his question, she took the length of pipe from his hand.

Niri: "You fight with this?"

Ace: (snatching it back) "It's better than a pan."

Niri: "Nothing's better than cast iron. See?"

Without warning, she smacked him across the back of his head.

Ace: (holding his head) "What was that for?!"

Niri: (blinking innocently) "Just proving a point."

Luffy sniggered on the side, drawing Ace's attention.

Ace: "So, this is funny?"

Luffy: (ducking behind Niri) "I wasn't laughing!"

Niri: "You guys are weird. So, Pipe-boy, what's your name?"

Ace: "They call me Ace. What were you doing out here all by yourself?"

Niri: "My dad's busy in town and I got bored."

The trio made small talk as a fire was built and the tiger roasted.

Ace: "So, where are you from?"

Luffy: "Somewhere interesting?"

Niri: "Not really. Dad moves us around a lot. He says he's looking for the perfect spot."

Luffy: "Perfect spot for what?"

Niri: "For his shop."

Ace: "What kind of shop?"

Niri: "It's a tattoo parlor."

Luffy: (grinning wide) "Awesome!"

Ace: (smiling at Luffy's enthusiasm) "I guess that's pretty cool."

Niri: (shrugging) "I guess...(changing the subject) I heard some guy in the village saying there were two trouble makers in the woods. Would that be you two?"

Luffy and Ace exchanged glances with coy smiles.

Ace: "Yeah, that's us."

Luffy: "We're already getting famous."

Niri: (laughing) "Yeah, causing trouble for a town is serious business."

Ace: "It's not like that."

Luffy: "It's not?"

Niri: (giggling) "You guys are funny; I like you. It's nice to meet some friendly faces for once."

Ace: "Why do you say that?"

Niri: (shrugging) "You know, everyone always wants to pick on the new kid...(sighing) I'm always the new kid."

Luffy: "Well, you're okay with us, right?"

He looked to his brother for approval.

Ace: "I guess...for a girl."

-  
Presently...

The following morning, Nami and Robin listened as the stories were told. It was interesting to learn more about their friends.

Robin: "So you knew Ace before he got his ability?"

Niri: "Yeah, but he was still fun."

Nami: (laughing) "Sounds like it."

Sanji came on deck with a tray of treats.

Sanji: (setting things down) "Ah, Nami-san. I thought I'd heard an angel in here, but it was just your wonderful laughter."

Nami: (ignoring him) "So when did he get the fruit? Where did it come from?"

Niri: (smirking) "It wouldn't be any fun if I told you that."

Robin: (smiling) "True."

Sanji sulked away, letting the girls have their own time together.

In the past...

Niri was fourteen now and happy to have stayed in the same town for so long. Her earlier years were mostly a blur now. She sat in her window, writing in her journal.

Luffy: "Hey, Niichan!"

Niri: (peeking out) "Luffy-kun, what are you doing here?"

Luffy: "I thought I'd sneak over and see how you were."

Niri: (sighing) "Still grounded."

Luffy: "What happened anyway?"

She blushed faintly, but shook it off.

Niri: (closing her book) "None of your concern."

Luffy: "Come on. Aren't we friends?"

Niri: (teasing) "I don't know; You're such a pest sometimes, you feel more like a brother."

Luffy: (snickering) "Is that so bad?"

Niri: (grinning) "I guess not."

She set her journal on the dresser and leaned against the sill.

Niri: "You'll be in trouble if Dad finds you."

Luffy: (shrugging) "I'm always in trouble."

Niri: "Fair enough."

Luffy: (sitting next to her) "So what happened the other day?"

Niri: (avoiding the subject) "It's a pretty boring story."

Luffy: (prodding) "Boring enough to land you both in the hot-seat?"

Niri: "Something like that."

Luffy: (leaning back) "One of you tell me eventually. Until then, I just get to bug you about it."

Jojo: (opening her door) "That better not be - "

They both looked up.

Jojo: (seeing who it was) "Oh, it's just Luffy. (turning to exit) Just don't tell Dadan I let you off."

Luffy: "No idea what you're talking about."

Jojo: (winking) "That's my boy."

He left quietly.

Luffy: "Your dad's pretty mad at Ace, huh?"

Niri: (resting her chin on her knees) "Yep."

Luffy: "Grandpa will probably be mad when he gets home, too, I guess."

Niri: "Most likely, but with any luck he'll let him live."

Luffy: (peering over) "That's a weird-looking bug bite."

Niri: (tugging up her collar) "It's nothing."

-  
Presently...

Luffy and Zoro came back and dumped some supplies onto the deck.

Niri: (beaming) "Welcome back!"

Robin: "Have a good trip, Captain?"

Luffy: "Yep! We got lots of stuff."

Robin: (eying the pile) "So I see."

Nami cleared her throat and nudged Niri's arm.

Niri: (looking over) "What?"

She gave her a sharp, readable look.

Niri: "...Right. (getting up) Luffy-kun, can we talk?"

Luffy: "Sure."

Niri: (taking his arm) "Walk with me."

She led him off to the side of the group.

Zoro: "What was that about?"

Nami: "Family matters."

He wandered inside just as Niri and Luffy came back toward the table.

Niri: "You get what I'm saying, right?"

Luffy: (confused) "Not really."

Nami: (hanging her head) "Baka..."

Robin chuckled as Luffy got more confused.

Niri: (sigh) "Some things never change."

She sat back down and pat her belly.

Luffy: (eying the gesture) "You're hungry? Should I get Sanji?"

Nami: (smacking him upside the head) "You idiot!"

Luffy: (rubbing his head) "What'd I do?!"

Robin: (interjecting) "What she's trying to tell you - "

Niri: (sitting up straight) "You're going to be an uncle."

Luffy: (blinking blankly) "Huh?"

Nami: (laying her head down in defeat) "I give up."

He thought about a moment and then it dawned on him.

Luffy: "...Awesome!"

Robin: (chuckling) "Who's the proud father?"

Niri: (leaning back) "Just a passing sailor."

Luffy: (playfully squinting) "It wasn't a marine, was it?"

Niri: (grinning) "Of course not! You know I have a soft spot for pirates."

Luffy: (raising a fist in victory) "All right, Niri!"

Later that evening, everyone sat at the dinner table.

Chopper: (excited) "So, Luffy's gonna be an uncle?!"

Luffy: (proudly) "Yep!"

Chopper: "Wow! That's so neat!"

Usopp: (half toasting) "Congratulations."

Niri: (chuckling) "Thanks."

Zoro: (downing his rum) "Luffy's gaining relatives? ...Scary."

Sanji: "She's not really his sister, Stupid."

Zoro: (glaring) "What'd you call me?"

Sanji: (taking a drag) "Stupid. Why? Do you prefer 'moron'?"

They glared at each other until Nami hit them both.

Nami: "Cut it out! This is a celebration."

Sanji: "Sorry, Nami-san."

They ate, drank, and laughed into the night. Luffy was walking Niri home with Nami quietly in tow.

Luffy: (laughing) "I remember that!"

Niri: (giggling) "It was pretty awful, wasn't it?"

Luffy: "Yeah, it was. (stopping in front the house) Here we are!"

Niri: (hugging him goodnight) "Thanks for walking me home. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

She waved as she went inside.

Luffy: (turning) "You've been pretty quiet. Something wrong?"

Nami: (pulled from thought) "No, it's nothing."

They idly chatted on their way back to the Merry, but something really was bugging her. She just didn't have any way to prove she was right...

The following day, Niri toured the crew through her home. After the group had left, she sat with Nami and Robin at her kitchen table. It was a warm afternoon and she'd opened the windows to let in the breeze.

Niri: "So, that's when I beat the tar out of both of them."

Robin: (chuckling) "I'd say they deserved it."

Nami: (in disbelief) "Luffy, too?"

Niri: (laughing) "Yeah. He wanted to see what Ace was fussing about, I guess."

Luffy and Sanji walked in the door. All three women busted out laughing at the sight of them. They exchanged confused looks.

Luffy: (lilting his head) "What?"

Sanji: "Did we miss something?"

Nami: (snickering) "I can't believe you two."

Sanji: "What'd I do?"

Nami: (shaking her head) "Luffy and Ace."

Luffy: "What about us?"

Robin: (grinning) "Niri was just telling us about the time she clobbered both of you."

Luffy: (nervously scratching the back of head) "Oh yeah...That. (laughing) We deserved it, though."

Sanji: (lighting up) "What'd you do?"

Luffy: (matter-of-factly) "She caught us peeping."

Sanji almost dropped his match.

Sanji: "You?...You were peeping?"

Luffy: "Just that once."

Niri: (triumphantly) "Yeah, he never tried it again after that."

Luffy: (shrugging) "I still don't see what the big deal was."

Sanji hung his head, deciding if he should kick him or laugh.

Niri: (changing the subject) "So, you guys get all the supplies you needed?"

Luffy: "Yup! All loaded."

Niri: "That's good."

Robin: "I think I'll head back and help put things away."

Niri: (waving her off) "All right."

Sanji: "Coming, Nami-san?"

Nami: "I'll catch up."

He shrugged and the trio departed. Nami sat quietly for a moment, deep in thought.

Nami: "Why didn't you tell him?"

Niri: (confused) "Tell him what?"

Nami: "Who the father is."

Niri: (shrugging it off) "Like I remember the guy s name..."

Nami: (glaring) "It was Ace, wasn't it?"

Niri froze.

Niri: (staring off into the distance) "Yeah, that's it. (sarcastically) Riiiiight."

Nami: (grasping her arm) "Tell me I'm wrong."

Niri: (turning) "Why does it matter?"

Nami: (looking her in the eye) "Because you're family. He deserves to know."

Niri: "And what would I say?...(sighing) He'd just tell Ace and then he'd feel obligated to come back."

Nami: "And that's a bad thing?"

Niri: "You wouldn't understand. I've always sworn not to be a burden."

Nami: "But you're not."

Niri: (tensing) "I won't hold him back!"

Nami pulled back at the outburst.

Nami: (quietly) "I'm sorry...It's none of my business."

Niri: (tearing up) "I'll never hold either of them back. It's their dream to be free without worry or responsibility. I can't tie him down. Sure he'd come back and he might pretend to be happy, but that's not good enough. I don't care where he is physically...I know how he feels..."

Nami: (looking down) "I won't tell Luffy if you don't want me to."

Niri: (smiling softly) "Thanks."

To be continued - the story will follow the series all of the way through the war. Keep an eye out! ^.^ 


End file.
